


Three Nights, One Bed

by pessoa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Camping, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessoa/pseuds/pessoa
Summary: Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance take a short camping trip during a three-day weekend from college. One of the rooms in their rented cabin has ... wait for it ... ONE BED. An old trope I couldn't resist trying out :D
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 174





	1. First Night

Hunk’s car pulls into the gravel driveway next to the small log cabin as the sun is about to set. Their five-hour scheduled drive to the national park ended up taking much longer since (a) Keith overslept, (b) they had to turn back around to retrieve Pidge’s correct charger for one of her many gadgets, (c) drove the wrong way for an hour when Lance had the wheel and (d) made two pit-stops to different eateries since they couldn’t all decide on the same one. All four of them are exhausted and eager to step out to stretch their legs. Pidge attempts to take some photos of their natural surroundings but gives up when the lighting does them no favors.

“Damn, thought we’d get here in time for a quick hike but it’s getting too dark,” Pidge says.

“Yeah,” Hunk agrees. “But we can definitely still set up a campfire!” He opens up the trunk and starts tossing out all the bags and supplies everyone brought. Lance grabs his bag and is the first to eagerly reach the door of the very small log cabin. He turns the light on on his phone and slowly opens the door.

“Wait, are we gonna need candles and flashlights for this place?”

“Lance, we’re not in the frickin’ 19th century. There’s electricity, I checked with them already.”

After a bit of stumbling in the dark, Pidge locates a lamp on a desk with the help of Lance’s light. The lamp illuminates the small but cozy living room, consisting of a loveseat, a rocking chair and an ottoman. The kitchen adjoins it and there is a small bathroom between the two bedrooms. Hunk and Keith follow in and turn the lights on in the bedrooms.

“Um, there’s a problem, guys,” Hunk says.

“What?” Lance asks

“One room has two beds like we asked for but the other doesn’t.”

Keith goes over to see the other room. There’s only a queen-size bed in it.

“Shit! Does the loveseat fold out?” Lance asks, referring to the one in the living room.

Hunk inspects it. “Nope, it’s just a regular loveseat.”

Lance points to it and looks at Pidge. “Pidge, that’s your bed. You’re the only one small enough to fit.”

“Yeah right! I barely would fit lying down and it looks _extremely_ uncomfortable for sleeping. We’re gonna be here three nights!”

“Well, what the hell are we gonna do? Two of us are NOT going to share that queen bed.”

Hunk sighs. “Can we go over this later? I’d like to set up a campfire and a meal before it’s pitch dark.”

Pidge nods. “I’ll shoot an email to the park director,” she says. "It’s getting late now but maybe this is something they can fix by tomorrow?”

The prospect of eating by a campfire takes over and they all set their stuff down in the living room for now before setting up outside. Though the sky is getting darker, they gather what twigs and leaves they can find in addition to the logs supplied near the cabin. Soon they get a campfire going and try their hand at making smores, some more successfully than others. The sweet treat satisfies them all for the time being. Though it’s not very late, they all agree to head in to bed to get an early start for hiking tomorrow.

“And this time whoever shares a room with Keith HAS to wake him up in case he oversleeps again,” Lance says. Keith throws a marshmallow at him in retaliation.

“Hmm, speaking of… how are we going to figure out the room situation? Rock paper scissors? Fight to the death?” Hunk asks.

“I have a twenty-sided die,” Pidge offers. “We’ll each roll and highest to lowest gets to choose their bed. Fair?”

Lance looks at her, incredulous. “You _happen_ to have a twenty-sided die with you? Why would you even think to bring that?”

“I always have one on me,” she says and proudly takes it out of her pocket. “Uh, you guys promise not to toss it into the fire, right?”

They all gather closer to a dry patch of dirt a little away from the fire but well illuminated by it. Hunk rolls first and gets a 12. He shrugs. “At least it’s not a single-digit.”

Pidge rolls next and gets a 20. “No fair!” exclaims Lance. “You and your nerd dice! I bet you know all the tricks on how to roll it.”

“There are no tricks, you moron. Luck just happens to be on my side. Your roll next.”

Lance rolls and gets an 18. “Ha! I got higher than you Hunk!” He tosses the dice to Keith, who goes last. He rolls a 3 and Lance bursts out laughing.

“Ugh,” Keith says. “Can we do best two out of three?”

Everyone else shoots down his idea, the weariness of the day now settling over them.

“Well, since I got a 20, I get to choose first. I _could_ hog the queen bed all to myself but I’ll be nice and choose one of the twin beds,” Pidge says.

“Okay, my turn! I’m choosing the queen bed obviously. Hunk, you’re next.”

“I guess the other twin bed? But where does that leave Keith?” Hunk says, looking at him with concern.

Keith shrugs. “I guess I choose the queen bed too.”

Lance throws the dice at him. “You can’t do that! I already chose it!”

“Yeah but it’s for two people. So I can choose it too.”

“Um, _no_ , you get the tiny couch by default. Guys, back me up here!” Lance says, looking at the others desperately for help.

Pidge adjusts her glasses, the flames of the campfire briefly mirrored in the lens. “Technically, we didn’t say that the queen bed was only for one person.”

Hunk claps his hands excitedly. “Oh man, if you and Keith end up sharing one bed I am _obligated_ to take a photo.”

“No no no! Not happening! Someone switch with me, I’ll take one of the twin beds, I don’t care if my feet stick out!”

Keith narrows his eyes at Lance. “I was _kidding_ , stupid. Like I’d wanna share a bed with you?” 

Lance huffs indignantly. “Those with taste do.”

Pidge looks over at Keith. “Hey, are you really going to sleep on the loveseat? Cuz that is _way_ tiny. I can switch with you if you want.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I can sleep anywhere. I might just end up sleeping on the floor with some blankets.” 

Lance winces at the prospect of anyone sleeping on the log cabin floor. They did all pay equally for this trip and it sucks that Keith would be stuck without a bed. But there is _no way_ he is sharing a bed with him. Hunk looks over at Lance and says “Hey man, the queen bed is kind of big. Maybe me and you should share it and Keith sleeps in the other twin?”

Lance slowly nods. “God, Hunk, why are you always so nice? It’s nauseating. Well, Keith?”

Keith refuses. “Nope, I’m good. Don’t worry about it.” After they put out the fire, Keith is the first to head back into the cabin while the rest follow. Hunk doesn’t know what to do short of actually picking Keith up and plopping him on the twin bed. He considers doing this but Lance tells him, “God, Keith is so stubborn. He probably feels like he owes me one if he switches. Nevermind, leave him be.”

Keith remains on the loveseat, while the other three go to the bedrooms. They wish each other good night and Hunk is charged with waking Keith up in the morning despite his protests that he is setting his alarm correctly this time.

* * *

  
  
  


Lance lies on the queen-sized bed and stares up at the dark ceiling, sleep eluding him for the past few hours. The sounds of the forest around them are unusual and take some getting used to. Lance looks over at his phone and sees it’s almost midnight. He could use some water. He leans over to his water bottle on the small stand next to it but it’s empty. The faucet in the mini-kitchen should do. He walks over and replenishes it. Just as he’s walking through the living room to head back to the bedroom he hears a voice snort in a low voice, “Minions? Really?”

Lance quickly turns around but can’t see well in the dark. He whisper-shouts, “Keith, is that you?”

“Who else would it be?”

“I can barely freakin’ see you! And these were a gift from an aunt who doesn’t know any better!” Lance complains attempting to cover himself up in his minions boxers while holding his water bottle and failing miserably. “Why are you awake?”

“I dunno. Why are _you_ awake?”

“I was thirsty! Are you on the floor?”

“I tried sleeping on the couch but it’s too small.”

Lance makes a face. “Are you trying to make me feel guilty?”

“You’re the one who asked why I was on the floor.”

Lances sighs heavily. He has two choices here. Leave Keith to sleep on the floor and feel guilty for the rest of the night or allow him to share the bed. It’s like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Ugh, _fine_. You can sleep with- you can share the damn bed with me. There’s room.”

“No it’s okay, I’m good here.”

“ _Goddamit_ Keith, this is NOT open for debate!” he hisses sharply, already regretting his decision. Lance walks back to the bedroom and turns on the old lamp on the nightstand. It casts the room in a sepia tone and sharp shadows. Just as he’s about to wonder if Keith is going to stay in the living room, Keith enters the room with his wool blanket over his shoulders almost obscuring the black tank top and red boxers he’s wearing. 

“Um, you sure about this?” Keith asks.

“Well, do you toss and turn or talk in your sleep or do anything otherwise that would make me want to kill you in the middle of the night?”

“Uh no?”

“Then get in and shut up.” Lance turns off the small lamp and is already pulling the covers over himself on the left side of the bed. He turns on his side away from where Keith is settling himself. “And keep to your side,” Lance emphasizes, slightly harshly.

“Really? I thought I’d lie on top of you.”

“ _What?_ ” 

“No shit I’m staying on this side, idiot.”

“And don’t hog the blankets!”

“Take it! I brought my own.” Keith cocoons himself in his blanket and Lance proceeds to do the same. They face away from each other and purposely make sure that not any part of each other’s bodies are touching even remotely. They don’t speak for the rest of the night. It takes a long while for either to finally fall asleep.


	2. Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes for a bit of a hike during the day. And it's the second night of Keith and Lance having to share a bed. :3

Lance’s deep sleep is interrupted by indistinct voices close by.

“Try this angle too!”

“Oh man, this is the _best_ photo I’ve ever taken in my life. Is there a Nobel prize for photography? If so, I deserve it.”

“Send it to me, I can post it everywhere quicker!”

“Okay, hold on. What should I-”

Lance’s eyes flutter open in alarm. The first thing he sees is Keith, who is also facing him but still asleep. Then he notices Hunk and Pidge hovering over the bed. “What the hell are you two doing!”

“You guys overslept for our early morning hike,” Pidge states matter-of-factly. “So we had to check in on you and BOOM!” she finishes with effect.

“Did you take photos of us? Delete those immediately!”

“Too late, it’s all over Instagram,” Pidge says.

“And it’s already getting so many likes!” Hunk says and Lance lunges over to grab his phone. Keith awakens and doesn’t like the scene before him.

“I will KILL you!” Lance shouts as he tries to wrestle the phone away from Hunk.

“But everyone’s saying how cute you guys look!” Hunk says.

“What? Who is saying that? Do I look cute?” Lance’s narcissism briefly makes him forget his anger. He opens the app on his phone and studies the photo. The sunlight is hitting just right on his and Keith’s faces. But why the hell are they facing each other and so close?? Lance remembers that when he finally went to sleep he distinctly had his back to Keith.

Keith leans over to see the photo and seems to have no reaction. He walks away yawning. “Going to take a shower.”

As soon as Keith leaves the room Hunk and Pidge break into sing-song. “Keith and Lance, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-”

“Oh my god, are you guys third-graders? Grow up!” He quickly ushers them out of the room to change and then heads over to the tiny kitchen to eat a makeshift breakfast. Pidge and Hunk immediately hover around him.

“How did that end up happening anyway?” Pidge asks.

“I just went to the kitchen to refill my water bottle and he happened to be awake! I felt bad about him being on the floor so I let him sleep in the bed.”

“So you asked Keith to sleep with you?” Hunk asks, smirking.

“No, I _said_ he could share the bed with me.”

“So you’re saying you slept with Keith?” Pidge chimes in.

“UGH, I hate you two!”

Pidge and Hunk giggle madly before Keith appears at the threshold, backpack at the ready.

“Um, aren’t you going to eat?” Lance asks.

“We’re late enough for our hike as it is, I’ll snack along the way.”

Pidge and Hunk have their hiking route mapped for the day. They head out on a trail that gets increasingly narrower and less distinct. After an hour or so, Pidge sees that the network connection on her phone is weak.

“Are we lost?”

“No, we’re not lost,” insists Pidge. “If we continue in this direction, we should be fine.”

“Oh, look!” Lance runs up ahead to a sign with a waterfall and an arrow indicating 8 miles. “Let’s go this way!”

“That’s not the route I had planned out for today,” Pidge says. “The route I chose climbs up to give us a great view of the whole park.”

Lance frowns. “Aw, but pretty waterfall!” He puts his best pouty-face on and looks from Hunk to Keith and back to Pidge. 

Hunk is the first to weaken. “Well, it’s not too far out of the way… maybe we can try the waterfall now and spin back around to the original route later?”

“At our current pace, this would take hours,” Keith says, siding with Pidge.

“Um, are you calling me slow?” Lance says, narrowing his eyes at Keith. “I’ll race and _beat_ you to the damn waterfall!”

Keith rolls his eyes. “You’d never beat me in a race, slowpoke.”

“Come on, then, let’s go! On your mark...”

“Um, guys?” Hunk interrupts, looking from one to the other. “Maybe we should rethink this and...”

“...go!” Lance finishes and takes off running in the direction that the waterfall arrow points to. Keith bounds after him in a fury. 

Pidge sighs and begins following after. “It’ll be a miracle if those two make it there without getting lost. Guess we should keep an eye out.” Hunk agrees and starts walking too.

* * *

  
  


Keith and Lance rip through the hiking path like a pack of bears was chasing after them. The few hikers they bypass along the route stare at them in alarm and Lance shouts, “We’re racing to the waterfall!” to them to alleviate any worries they have.

After a few more miles, Lance begins to slow down. He curses under his breath at having eaten a full meal right before, thinking that’s the reason his pace is lessening rather than the fact that Keith is in better shape than him. Keith sprints right past him and Lance knows he won’t be able to keep up. He slows down to a jog and then a defeated walk. Great, now he’s all alone and doesn’t even know if he’s still on the right path. He checks his phone and sees that his signal and network connection are weak to the point of being non-existent. Well, the only thing to do is turn around and try to retrace his steps to find Hunk and Pidge…

“Hey!” Keith calls out to him.

Lance turns around in surprise. “Um, I’m just taking a short break,” he lies, his shortness of breath apparent.

“Then why were you walking back in the direction we came in?”

Lance glares at him. “Okay, fine, you beat me! But it doesn’t matter because I think we’re both hopelessly lost. We should try to find Hunk and Pidge again.”

“We’re not lost,” Keith says before taking a swig from his water bottle. “I’ve been keeping track of those painted trail markers on the trees. We’re still headed the right way.”

Lance narrows his eyes at him. Typical Keith to keep track of something like that. So he’s a forest ranger along with being a super-fast marathoner? It kills Lance inside at all the ways Keith can one-up him. He reaches into his backpack for his own water bottle to cool off after their miles-long run. His movements soon turn frantic as he feels around everywhere and doesn’t find it. He up-ends the entire contents of his backpack onto the trail ground. “Damn it! Where the hell is my bottle?”

“Maybe you dropped it along the way?”

“No, my bag was closed the whole time!” Lance quickly throws all his things back into his backpack. Great, so not only did he get beat by Keith but now he’s going to die of thirst.

Keith holds his own bottle out towards Lance. “Here, drink some of mine.”

“What? No way!”

“Lance, the last thing I need is you passing out from dehydration and having to carry you all the way back on this trail.”

“Pfft. As if you _could_. You know, because you’re so _weak_ and your arms wouldn’t be able to carry me… or whatever.” Lance’s comeback falls on deaf ears. He snatches the bottle from Keith’s hand and eagerly drinks. He forgets to not make contact with the rim of the bottle and tries not to think that his lips have touched where Keith’s recently were. He shivers at the thought.

Keith takes his bottle back. “That should be enough for now. So come on, are we still heading to the waterfall? This was your idea after all.”

“Do you think we’re closer to the waterfall or closer to where we left Pidge and Hunk?”

“Definitely the waterfall at this point,” Keith estimates.

“Okay but no more running, show-off!”

“Um, the whole running thing was _your_ idea too.”

Because Lance can’t refute this, he picks up a stray branch and thwacks Keith’s arm with it. Keith snatches the branch out of Lance’s grasp and breaks it in half before tossing the pieces aside, one leafy part landing squarely in the middle of Lance’s face. “Ow!”

“You started it!”

They walk in relative annoyed silence for some time before Lance gets bored. The trail they’re on has looked the same for the last mile, no real variation on the leafy trees near them. He kicks at pebbles and tries to whistle tunes to himself. Keith continues in silence. When some hikers head in their direction, Lance turns to them eagerly.

“Hey, did you all happen to come from the waterfall?”

“Sure did! It was amazing!”

“How far would you say it was?”

“Oh, about two or two and a half miles from here.”

“Great, thanks!”

Once they pass, Lance turns to Keith and raises his eyebrows. “Hey, how about a rematch?”

Keith glares at him. “You _can’t_ be serious.”

“Sounds like someone’s afraid of a challenge.”

“The only reason you want a rematch now is because the distance is so short!”

“Sounds like you’re backing down, Keith.”

“I never -”

Before Keith can finish his sentence Lance charges away. This time he makes sure to keep an eye out for the trail markers Keith pointed out to make sure he doesn’t get lost. The trail seems to grow a bit wider and look more promising. As he runs he sees a small river parallel to the trail. He continues running and can hear Keith close behind. Soon the trail breaks into the open and a vast waterfall and lake come to view. It’s so beautiful that Lance temporarily forgets that he has beaten Keith. Keith walks alongside him and they take some photos. Other hikers gather on the banks, some eating picnic lunches. One person waves to them and Lance has to do a double-take to make sure that really is Hunk waving with Pidge sitting next to him, chewing on a sandwich.

“ _What?_ How did you two beat us??”

“Turns out you and Keith were on the _scenic_ route to the waterfall. Helps to have a trail map, you know.” Pidge waves her map triumphantly and continues eating.

“ _Scenic_ route? There was nothing scenic about it!”

“It’s okay,” Pidge says. “I understand if you and Keith wanted a bit of alone time together.”

Lance glares at her. “Ha, that’s _real_ funny.”

Hunk giggles madly. “Yeah, considering you two _slept together_ last night.”

Hikers nearby look over at them curiously. Both Lance and Keith take the opportunity to launch pebbles at Hunk and Pidge who laugh madly.

Eventually they settle down to eat with them. Pidge shares her water bottle with Lance so he doesn’t take more from Keith. They take more photos and head back.

* * *

Later that night, outside at the campfire Pidge checks her email on her phone. “The park director responded and says there’s nothing he can do about the bed situation. In related news, of all the photos we posted today the one with you and Keith in bed has the most likes.”

“What the hell?” Lance says, incredulous. “How many?”

“5k and counting.”

Keith snorts. “You’re welcome, Lance.”

“ _Excuse_ you, it’s my beautiful face that everyone is liking, not yours.”

“So are you guys doing it again tonight?” Pidge asks innocently. Hunk falls over laughing.

Lance shoots daggers at her. Keith rolls his eyes but also smirks. "Sure, if Lance is okay with it.”

“Pidge, just wait til I figure out how to hack into your phone!” Lance says.

* * *

The night has turned unusually cool after putting out their campfire and heading into the cabin for sleep. Lance wears his old sweats and a long sleeve blue flannel shirt to bed. Just as he’s about to turn the lamp light off, Keith walks into the bedroom wearing a pilly black sweater and striped pajama pants. “God, it’s freezing in here too.”

Lance is too exhausted to kick Keith out. Anyway, after their trail escapade, he figures they’ll both pass out pretty quickly. “Well, hop in. It’ll be warmer if we put both our blankets on top of us.”

“Good idea.” Keith drapes his blanket over Lance’s and climbs into bed. They still keep about two feet of distance between them.

“Well, good night.” Lance says and shuts the lamp light off.

They lay under the blankets in silence. Lance stills feels unusually cold despite Keith being in the same bed. He turns on his side away from him but his feet accidentally hit against Keith.

“God, your feet are as cold as ice!”

“Well, it’s freezing in here! What do you expect?”

Lance scoots away a bit further from Keith. Another round of silence passes though neither one falls asleep. Lance doesn’t understand how he can be so tired but not fall asleep right now. He shuts his eyes tightly, hoping his brain will take the hint.

Keith clears his throat. “Um, you know we could probably generate more body heat if we were, like, closer.”

Lance lets the suggestion hang in the air for a good minute. With literally anyone else he would agree to this immediately. “How close?” Lance asks tentatively. “Side-by-side close?”

“We can try it.”

Lance turns away from his side and lies face up. He inches closer to Keith’s direction. He still doesn’t feel any contact though. He’s about to reach over but Keith’s arm is suddenly right against his own. The fabric of their clothes separates them but he can still feel the heat of his skin. He stares up at the dark ceiling. “Uh, does this mean we have to sleep like mummies? This is kind of an unnatural position.”

“I have another idea but you’re not gonna like it...”

“What?”

“I said you’re not gonna like it.”

“Just tell me and I’ll be the judge of that.”

“We can spoon.” 

Lance is so glad it’s dark because his face is one of utter shock. “You’re joking, right?”

“Told you you wouldn’t like it. I just want to get warm.”

Lance elbows Keith. “You just want a piece of _this_.”

Keith snorts. “You wish.”

Lance feels his body temperature going slightly higher for some reason. Maybe the blankets are working. Still, he could use more heat. And Keith and Lance are fully clothed. “Okay, if we spoon, I am _not_ the little spoon.”

“Fine by me.”

“Wait, that’s not fair. The little spoon gets warmer quicker! I want to be the little spoon.”

“Jesus, Lance, will you make up your mind?”

“I’ll be the little spoon on one condition.”

“What,” Keith asks in a flat voice, already anticipating what Lance will say.

“You can’t touch my butt. Like at all.”

“Why would I want to?”

“Because _everyone_ wants to, Keith. I have a really nice butt. Do you even have eyes?”

Keith doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. Then, “so are you going to get into position or not?”

“Gee, pushy,” Lance says, though something buried very deep inside him likes the tone of voice Keith used just now. He turns on his side and soon feels Keith press up against him, his chest to Lance’s back and his nose in the crook of his neck. He can feel Keith’s messy hair right against the nape of his neck. Keith’s arm goes from being curled against his back to going over Lance’s own arm. His fingers hover just near and it’s weird to feel Keith without his fingerless gloves on. Keith’s knees hit the back of Lance’s thighs but as promised, there is distance between their middles. Okay, this isn’t bad. It’s only been seconds but he does feel a lot warmer. He pulls Keith’s arm tighter around himself as if he was a blanket he wants to wrap himself in.

“Happy?” Keith asks, somewhere between sarcasm and honesty.

“Mm-hm,” Lance says, pleased that he is getting the bulk of the warmth here. His legs could be warmer though. He arches back trying to get more of Keith. “Hey, move closer.”

“I’m right against you, Lance.”

“No, I mean your legs too. Spoon me properly, fool.”

A strange noise escapes Keith’s throat before he says. “Um, I’d rather not.”

“Forget what I said about my butt before, it’s fine!” Lance pushes himself back against Keith and then freezes completely.

 _Oh_.

 _That’s_ why Keith didn’t want to move his lower half closer. Keith is about to pull his arm away from where it rests over Lance’s, but Lance holds onto it. “Hey man, it’s cool. Happens all the time for me. I mean, how could you not with me against you, am I right?” He forces a laugh and hopes his attempts at lightheartededness can take away from the utter awkwardness of their predicament. 

Keith leans his forehead against Lance’s back in embarrassment. “Lance, I hate you.”

“Hey, when it goes away you can spoon me closer, okay?”

“It’s not going away, you idiot.”

“Um, okay. Pretend I’m Mr.Slav, that totally nerdy statistics professor.”

Keith snorts. “Lance, that’s truly horrible.”

“Did it help?”

“Um, I think yeah.”

“See? Don’t say I’m not helpful.”

There’s another pause between them.

“Are you warm now?”

“Yeah, I am. You?”

“Yeah,” Keith says and he actually nuzzles his face into Lance’s neck. He keeps his lower half away from touching him. 

Lance feels so comfortable and calm. Who would think that Keith would be better than a warm blanket? The exhaustion of the day and the newly generated warmth lets him quickly drift away to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope to have the last chapter within the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the third and final night of their camping trip. Lance and Keith are still sharing a bed...

“Guys, could you not?” Keith says, still somewhat sleepily.

Lance wakes up and is not surprised to see Hunk and Pidge once again hovering and giggling with their phones over them. Lance should be more annoyed but he got such a good night’s sleep that he feels good and refreshed. He sits up and stretches as Keith heads out for a morning shower.

“So, little spoon, huh?” Hunk says, winking exaggeratedly at him.

“Yeah, so what? It was freezing and I wanted to get warm quicker. It was comfy.”

Pidge looks at her phone in surprise. “Geez, I uploaded one photo literally five minutes ago and it has 100 likes already??”

“Lemme see,” Lance says, eagerly reaching over. Sure enough, there’s another photo of him and Keith in bed, this time closer and … happy? Or is he projecting? Keith’s somewhat messy bed hair looks so good on him. Lance stares at it for longer than he should before Pidge coughs and asks for her phone back.

“Um, so what’s today’s plan?” Lance asks to change the subject.

“Think we’ll head to that summit I was thinking of yesterday.”

“Sounds good!”

This time their trail hike is less eventful than yesterday’s. No one separates from the group or tries to race each other to a landmark. They take a canoeing break near a small lake before heading uphill on a trail that has them rock-scrambling for a little bit before reaching the summit. Pidge takes plenty of photos throughout the day and as they head back they catch a great view of the sunset before setting up dinner by the campfire.

* * *

  
  
  


It’s Lance and Keith’s third and final night in the small bedroom. The night is significantly warmer than yesterday. Lance is in his tank top and blue shorts while Keith is shirtless and wearing boxers. Lance notices the definition of Keith’s abs and lets out a low whistle.

“Damn, if I had abs like yours I’d be shirtless all the time.”

Keith scrunches his nose and looks like he is about to say something but thinks better of it. A blush rises high on his cheeks as he reaches into his bag to get his notepad.

Lance lies back on the pillow and looks at his phone. He can’t help but return to the instagram post from the morning where he and Keith were spooning. Lance realizes with some disappointment that the warmer weather means they won’t have to snuggle up like the night before. Lance sits up and winces as he stretches out. “Man, all that hiking these past two days has really done a number on me.”

“We only did thirteen miles today.”

“Ha, _only_? Okay, Mr. Masochist, we can’t all punish our bodies with military training every day like you do.” Lance rubs at his calves. “Though I guess this does take care of leg day. My legs will look amazing this summer.”

Keith snorts on his side of the bed and continues writing in that small notepad of his. Lance can’t help but sneak glances at his bare legs also. He really has a great gym body. Lance feels a mixture of jealousy and something else. Before he has a chance to say anything Keith asks, “What was the name of that area we climbed?”

“Think it was Beacon summit?”

“Right.” Keith continues writing and Lance looks over at him.

“Documenting all our adventures again?”

Keith says nothing, the sound of his pen against paper speaking for him.

“Hey, have you written anything about me in there?”

“Why would I write about you?”

“Excuse you, I feature very prominently throughout our daily adventures. Just saying.”

“Okay, fine. ‘ _Lance is a weak baby who can’t tolerate a bit of cardio’_.”

Lance curses under his breath. “Weak, you say? How’s this for weak?” He kicks out at Keith’s hip, hoping it’s enough force to push him off the bed. But Keith barely budges and smirks instead. 

“You’ll have to try harder than that.”

Lance attempts to push him off using his hands but Keith easily turns him around and pins him to the bed. Lance is about to shove him off but something in his brain seems to switch out. Keith’s strong arms and legs on him, the contact of his bare skin against his. Lance forgets that he should be shoving him off but before he tries to fight back, Keith abruptly gets off him.

“Y-yeah, that’s right! Retreat to your side,” Lance says. He hopes he sounds triumphant rather than confused and awkward.

“I’m showing you mercy, dumbass.” Keith looks around the bed for his notepad and pen. Lance finds it first and smacks Keith’s arm with it. Keith attempts to grab it but Lance shoves it into his own boxers.

“Real mature, McClain. Hand it over.”

“Can’t make me.”

“You really think I won’t reach over and grab it myself?”

Lance considers this. “You wouldn’t.”

“I absolutely would. Watch me.”

Before Lance can speak or move, Keith reaches over, his fingertips at the waistband of Lance’s boxers. Lance is dumbstruck. Not once does Keith break eye contact with Lance as his hand travels further in and actually touches him. Lance swallows hard. Keith’s fingers linger there before reaching to the notepad and taking it out. He finds his pen and continues to write, his dark hair blocking the side of his face so Lance can’t read him.

Lance’s brain is screaming. Did he imagine Keith touching him there on purpose or…? It was Lance’s fault for playing this stupid trick that backfired. To his horror, he feels himself getting aroused. He crosses his legs and hopes Keith doesn’t notice.

What was this? Lance thinks maybe he should just turn off the light and pretend to go to sleep but Keith is still writing. Or rather, he is holding the notebook and pen in hand but also seems to be frozen in place. Finally, Keith mutters, “I’m sorry, okay? I shouldn’t have...”

Ah. Lance breathes a sigh of relief. He wasn’t imagining things. Before Keith can say anything else Lance says, “You can touch me again, if you want.”

Keith’s pen drops out of his grasp. He finally turns to look at Lance. “I... I shouldn’t. Lance…”

“Oh shut up, Keith.” And because Lance can think of only one thing he grabs Keith’s face and kisses him firmly. Thankfully Keith kisses him back, even stronger. Their lips and tongues meet frenetically and forcefully. All the pent-up sexual tension of the past three days has finally found its release for both of them. It’s a good thing they only have their boxers to remove in their manic desperation to touch each other. Lance feels the same arousal that Keith had pressed against him last night by accident except this time there’s no shame in what they reveal to each other. Hands grope and legs stretch and arms entwine and there’s so much kissing everywhere. Mouths, lips, tongues to bare skin.

Afterward they lie next to each other, their breathing slowly regulating to normal. Lance laughs and elbows Keith. “ _God_. If I knew you could do all that, we should’ve been doing this since day one.”

Keith laughs also. “As if last night wasn’t obvious with how much I wanted you?”

Lance smiles. “I didn’t know if it was _me_ you wanted! You could have just been horny in general.”

“Mmm, no, it’s definitely all you.” Keith leans over to kiss him and Lance welcomes it. It’s a nice, slow kiss, different from their first desperate one. Lance eventually reaches over to turn off the lamplight.

“Now you can properly spoon me,” Lance says as he turns around and brings Keith’s arms over him, warm weather be damned. This time Keith presses his full body unabashedly against Lance’s and kisses his neck. Lance doesn’t want this night to end. Suddenly he jolts. “Oh shoot, is the door locked? What if Pidge or Hunk barge in in the morning and see us?”

“I don’t think they will. Pretty sure we were loud enough for all the wildlife in a mile-radius to hear us.”

Lance blushes in the dark. “Oh, okay. Keith, you feel really good.”

“So do you.” Keith nuzzles into the back of his neck, dotting kisses all along it.

Lance turns to face him and their arms and legs entwine. “Oh my god are we really doing Round 2 again so soon?”

“I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Lance kisses Keith deeply. “No. Don’t you ever stop.”

  
  


* * *

**EPILOGUE**

The next morning it is cool and they gather outside by their last small campfire to eat an early breakfast before the long drive back. Lance and Keith snuggle under one blanket while Pidge and Hunk smirk.

“You two owe us plenty of coffee for the ride back,” Pidge says.

“Um, sorry not sorry?” Lance offers.

Hunk laughs. “Honestly, I thought maybe something would happen on the first night.”

“Same,” Pidge agrees.

‘Well,” Lance says. “None of this would happen at all if it wasn’t for my kindness and generosity in sharing the bed. So, you’re welcome, Keith.”

“And that wouldn’t have happened at all if I hadn’t arranged for the queen bed on purpose," Pidge says with a glint in her eye. "So _you’re_ welcome.”

They all look at Pidge with shock who shrugs triumphantly. “What? It worked, didn’t it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, love having Pidge speed things along for these two! Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
